Falling for Frost
by Mrs.RachelFrost
Summary: For Audrey Cane, life has been boring, she wants to be free!Only her four friends are the only ones who understand her, especially Maddie.But when she runs into some magic art, her life is about to change when she meets her crush, Jack Frost.Maddie is the only one who knows about the new boy in Audrey's life, but can she keep a secret?Maybe Audrey choice the wrong.SORRY IF ITS DUMB
1. We can see him

**AN: I'm actually going back to fandom stories no, as I continue my made up stories, because I promise to my friends that I would so...yea! REVIEW, check out my profile if you want, I don't care xD ha ha! Enjoy the story! R&R my loves!**

**Disclaimer:...I WISH I owed Jack Frost and ROTG! Sadly, I don't own either happy Dreamworks?! -_-''**

Intro

I didn't expect to be here - flying in the sky, the could wind hitting my face. I didn't expect this month to be colder than usual, and I certainly did NOT expect to fall in love with Jack Frost.

Earlier that month...

I start walking home from school, my cold feet buried in the snow. The freezing wind hitting my soft tan face, and blowing my short brown hair. I put on my winter hat as I see my friend Maddie come to walk with me. "Hey Audrey!" She gave me a warm smile and walked right

next to me.

"Hey", I said, "Did you see the drawing I made in the art room?"

"The Jack Frost one? Yea, its pretty amazing!"

"Thanks", I smiled, "It took me forever to think of the perfect winter project. I got an A but when the other students read the description, the laughed..." I looked down.

Yes, Maddie, a few other friends of mine, and I still believe in fairy tales and some myths. The other eighth graders just laugh and make fun of us. Honestly, I feel like I only have three friends in this crappy school. Maddie, Drake, Anna, and Dawn. We're all always researching fairy tale characters and myths to get the full story. Me and Maddie have looked up Jack Frost lately. We think he's amazing! I wish I could really meet him, I believe he's really, just probably busy with the winter weather.

"I wish they wouldn't make such a big deal about our group believing in this stuff", Maddie frowned, "I mean look at the facts, he's real!" She waved her arms showing to winter wonderland around us.

"I know, but as long as we believe, its fine."We walk until we both went into our homes. I go into my room and take off my snowy wet boots. I'm home alone,...again, but I like being alone in the house,...sometimes.

After doing my homework, and cleaning up my room, I took the time to get my art supplies. I go to my desk thinking of the day I was at the art store, which was recently.

* * *

There was this new girl, with long black hair and dark green mystical eyes, helped me find some clay to make a figure. She said to be _very_ careful, because it was some sort of magic in the clay. She also said that if you wish for something (responsible of course), but not to break the figure once it turns solid. I didn't believe that clay could ever be magic, so I just nodded, payed, and left.

* * *

I start drawing Jack out, than start forming the cray. Hours after I'm finished my Mom, Dad,big brother, and little sister came home. We had dinner, and I got ready for bed. As I got in my bed I turned on the TV. I took a look at the figure on my desk. Its painted and dried to look exactly like Jack Frost. and his staff. I got up and brought it over to my night stand to look at it.

I sighed, "I wish I could really meet Jack."

I put the figure on the edge of my night stand. I slowly went to sleep to the sound of Christmas movie playing.

"If only in my dreams..." I mumble.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

**AN: Okay, I have chapter 2, I'm just really,REALLY tired! So I'll try to upload it tomorrow! (If I have the time) I'm a little stuck on chapter three though. Once I get on here, I'll ask how to continue it! Maybe you guys could help me? :) Well before I _even _ bother putting the second chapter up, please review on how I did! **


	2. You can see me?

Its freezing when I wake up. I rub my eyes and notice that half of my Jack Frost figure, is on the floor cracked. the other half is on the bottom of the rail on my night stand.

"Just perfect", I grumbled.

I stepped on the cold wet wooden flow...wait,wet? why is it wet?! I see a snow trailing to my window.

_why is my window open? _I thought_ no wonder it's so cold._

I walk to it and look outside, it really is a winter wonderland out there. I close the window and take a little time to think about the fallen figure. I must have knocked it over in my sleep. I'm so clumsy!

My parents should be out for the day with my sister, shopping for her little birthday party this week, and my brother is probably going to be out with his girlfriend all day long. Putting on my hoodie and slippers, I headed out the door and got the mail. When I get back in the house I do my daily things and make some hot chocolate and breakfast. Since is Saturday, I text Maddie to see if she wants to go to the park with me:

**Hey **

**-Audrey**

**Hey! **

**-Maddie**

**I'm way too bored! Wanna meet me at the park?**

**-Audrey**

**Sounds like a plan. Meet you up in like...10-15 minutes?**

**-Maddie**

**Okay. See ya then.**

**-Audrey**

**Same,later.**

**-Maddie**

I grab my art bag so we can draw the scenery. I start walking down to the park. On my way, I felt an extremely cold breeze hit my face. I look around, and now one's there...weird. I pulled on my hat more, and wrap my scarf around my neck. After a few more blocks, another cold breeze came over me. Okay, I think someone's following me now.

"Hello?", I said looking all around me again. Suddenly a boy with silver-white hair, peeked out from behind a tree. When his light blue eyes met my big brown ones, he quickly hid back behind the tree.

"I laughed lightly,"You know I can see you right?"

He slowly came from the tree with a questioning look on his face.

"Wait...you...you can see me?" he said stepping towards me.

His hair looked almost like spicy silver-white snow, like before, icey blue eyes, and pale white skin. he had a blue hoodie on with snow on the edges, and tan pants that looked ripped around the ankles, but no shoes.

"Of course I can" I say.

He studies my face, and touches it with his extremely cold hands. I jumped back.

"Gosh, your freezing!"

"Sorry", He said stepping back.

"Its fine, just...who are you?" I said

"Jack", He smirked, "Jack Frost."

**Okay, guys so I'm still stuck on chapter 3, so I'm going to show a friend on here and hopefully they will help! Remember REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU! ^.^**


	3. Chp 3 UPDATE and Author's Note

March 23, 2013- Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER I JUST FOUND MY JOURNAL! TYPING CHAPTER 3 REALLY SOON, THANK YOU GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME x3 OH, BTW ITS MY BIRTHDAY :D WOO HOO! love you guys soo much! 3


End file.
